


tribunal

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: Riverdale OT4 Fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) is the Worst, Alternate Universe, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bad Parenting, Bisexuality, Consensual Underage Sex, FP Jones II tries, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiram Hermione and Hal are also terrible parents, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Coitus Interruptus, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Veronica Lodge, Slut Shaming, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: “What is so funny, Miss Lodge?” Mrs. Cooper demands in the same tone she just said to Mr. Andrews,You knew our children were -- were being dirty fornicators?Veronica doesn’t stop laughing, though, for Mrs. Cooper’s sake, she tries to tone it down. “Just that you think all we’re doing is having sex.”“Well, aren’t you?” Daddy says, positively glowering.Veronica crosses her legs at the knee, briefly meeting the eyes of her fellow Dirty Fornicators. “Sure,” she says brightly. “Me and Archie and Betty. All the time. Even at school -- the janitors’ closets are very, shall we say,spacious.”





	tribunal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is technically my first Riverdale fic and I'm sorta worried everyone will be OOC but also I feel like I got everyone right? Idk.
> 
> Anyway, this is an AU where basically nothing in canon happens except that the Lodges move to Riverdale. This was written in about two hours and is going to be a sequel fic whenever I post the other one I'm writing. Basically all you need to know from that one is that somehow, Bughead and Varchie still get together, but then they all get together as an OT4, and Fred Andrews knows about it.
> 
> There is a minor paragraph about sex which is underage but it's very non-explicit. If you wanna skip it, it's the only completely italics paragraph, and it starts and ends with "--". There's also the use of the word "whore" twice in relation to Veronica.

V eronica can’t help it. She laughs.

Everyone turns to her, varying levels of horror on their faces. Even Mr. Andrews.

“ _ What _ is so funny, Miss Lodge?” Mrs. Cooper demands in the same tone she just said to Mr. Andrews, _ You knew our children were -- were being dirty fornicators? _

Veronica doesn’t stop laughing, though, for Mrs. Cooper’s sake, she tries to tone it down. “Just that you think all we’re doing is having sex.”

“Well, aren’t you?” Daddy says, positively glowering.

Veronica crosses her legs at the knee, briefly meeting the eyes of her fellow Dirty Fornicators. “Sure,” she says brightly. “Me and Archie and Betty. All the time. Even at school -- the janitors’ closets are very, shall we say,  _ spacious _ .”

Most of the parents gathered here rear back in shock. And Veronica? She leans back, feeling satisfied, nevermind that it’s a lie. She and Archie make out in the Student Lounge all the time, but none of them have ever gone in a closet just to kiss, or anything more than that. Okay, except that one time Betty and her shared a shower after Vixens practice. But that doesn’t count.

FP Jones, though, he doesn’t rear back. Instead, he leans forward. There’s a curious look of interest on his face, one that Veronica understands is poorly concealed concern. It warms her heart even though there are so many reasons it shouldn’t. His tone when he says, “What about you, Jughead? Not joining in?”, does a much better job of hiding his real feelings.

A brief flash of herself asking Jughead the same thing --  _ Are you gonna join us or not? _ \-- that first time makes her turn to look at Juggie himself. He’s said many times how he’s ready to tell his dad this, but that there’s never a good moment. Right now, surrounded by their parents, probably isn’t a good one, but Veronica has made it unavoidable. Later on, she’ll make it up to him.

Jughead meets her eyes. He doesn’t look happy, but she’s seen anger and rage on his face,  and this isn’t it. This is fear. She wants, desperately, to reach out and comfort him. But she knows all too well how he doesn’t like to be touched when there’s an audience like this. 

To his dad, he says, trying for casual, “I’m just not that interested in sex, Dad. I got better things to do.”

“Like deal drugs?” Mrs. Cooper cuts in snidely.

“Excuse me -- “ FP Jones growls.

“Like write for the Blue and Gold,” Betty responds, finally saying something. As much as Veronica understands her fear of her parents, she loves it most when Betty stands up to them. “He’s not a Serpent, Mom, Jesus. I’ve only told you that a million times.”

Mr. Andrews says, “Alice,” like he wants to help them, wants to defuse the situation, but whatever he was going to say is cut off by Daddy.

“Oh yes, and you are all so good at telling the truth.” It’s aimed at all of them, Mr. Andrews too, but he’s looking at her when he says it.

“When exactly did I lie to you?” Veronica counters. Jughead, instinctively, puts his hand on her knee, knowing that she does like to be touched, even with an audience. His fingers curl around the meat of her leg and squeeze, just a little. Veronica lays her hand on his. 

Her and Betty’s parents eye the contact with disgust, but it makes Veronica feel better. Like he has her back.

“You said Archie was your boyfriend, your  _ only  _ boyfriend, when clearly you’ve been whoring yourself out to whoever wants some,” Mommy says. Her voice is venomous, her eyes narrow. She’s ten times the Serpent Juggie is.

“Hey,” Archie, Betty, and Juggie all say at once, glaring at Mommy. Even as her words sting terribly, Veronica’s heart feels full. Betty’s voice is the loudest, as she’s the most sensitive to that kind of thing. God, if only Betty were right beside her, Veronica could tell her it’s okay with a kiss or a press of their thighs together. But instead, Archie is between them, and Archie is so skittish he can’t even think about physical comfort. Veronica watches Betty’s hands and vows that if she notices Betty digging in, she’ll say something.

“Ronnie is not a whore,” Archie cries, eyes wide, half scandalized and half furious. “She’s the farthest thing from it.”

“I never said ‘only’, you just heard what you want to hear.” Veronica rolls her eyes. “That I’m a good little girl who fits into your perfect little mold. Well, too bad, because I don’t have one boyfriend, I have  _ two _ , plus a girlfriend. In the romantic sense.”

Mommy and Daddy glare at Veronica, but she doesn’t care anymore. They want to play, and Veronica is not one to back down. Not until she’s won.

Mr. Cooper speaks now, drawing Veronica’s attention. “Elizabeth,” he says, in that tone that says he won’t be disrespected, “Tell me they’re lying.”

Betty is silent for a moment. In that moment, Veronica reaches over Archie to brush her fingers over Betty’s shoulder. The tension there releases. Betty says, flippantly and smugly, “I can’t do that considering we were caught in the act.”

_ \-- Archie pulling his head out from underneath Veronica’s skirt, cheeks a beautiful pink, hair mussed -- Betty sucking in a breath after Veronica breaks their kiss, her pupils wide, her fingers curled in the bedsheet to hide the evidence that they’d just been in her pants -- Jughead jumping to his feet and yelping as FP Jones walked into his trailer when he was supposed to be at Whyte Wyrm all night --  _

Her parents look angry, like Betty’s words are the most heinous thing they’ve heard all night. And all that amusement from just a few minutes ago comes rushing back in. Veronica laughs again. Something about this is just hilarious to her. This was what Betty was so afraid of, their relationship being aired out like dirty laundry. The Lodges have a lot of dirty laundry, but this won’t be another piece of it to ignore, to hide away. Her parents will want her to forget Archie and Betty and Juggie, and then never speak of it again. But she refuses to let her parents not face this, and more than that, she refuses to lose. Her laugh is defiant -- a threat. 

“Vee,” Betty hisses.

“What, Betts? Isn’t this funny to you guys, too? I mean, what are they gonna do to stop us?” She turns to their parents. FP Jones and Mr. Andrews are standing on opposite sides of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper standing behind the couch, and Veronica’s own parents sitting on it. This is a tribunal, and Veronica and her significant others are the ones on the stand, trying to fight for their right to love who they want. “We’ve been doing this for months now. Right under your noses. This is serious, so much more so than you think. Yeah, we’re having sex, but that’s only part of the bigger picture. We -- “

“Veronica, that’s enough,” Mr. Andrews says. Veronica’s teeth click as she shuts her mouth, willing to obey him so obviously just to piss off her parents. “I’ve known about this since the beginning, not just since recently,” he reveals, much to FP Jones’ amusement. The Coopers and Veronica’s parents turn their glares to Mr. Andrews.

“And you let your son defile my little girl? Let him and the others have their merry way with her?” Mrs. Cooper cries, taking a step towards Mr. Andrews. “I’ve always known he was a backwards, low-life scoundrel just waiting for his opportunity to -- “

“Now hold on just a minute, Alice,” Mr. Andrews interrupts. “Archie is a perfectly good kid, and so are Betty, Veronica, and Jughead. You clearly think they just fell into bed one day but that’s not what’s happening here. And see, they knew that none of you would be okay with this so they all came to me about it. I’ve been making sure your children are safe, and -- “

“And what?” Mrs. Cooper asks, furious. “And giving them a space to have their disgusting sex?”

“Look, no one here thinks it’s more disgusting than I do, Mrs. Cooper, but you’re wrong. You’re just trying to see it one way, like Veronica said. Mr. Andrews has done more for any of us than you’ve ever even thought of doing for either of your daughters!” Juggie says, before getting to his feet. To Veronica, Archie, and Betty, he says, “I’m gonna blast.”

“What does that mean? Going to go shoot up, in either sense of the word?” Mrs. Cooper laughs cruelly.

That’s the final straw for Veronica, and evidently her other boyfriend and girlfriend, and FP Jones. He crosses his arms and says to the Coopers, “Why don’t you back off my boy before I tell everyone  _ exactly  _ what happened at Homecoming?”

The Coopers glare but back down. It’s very satisfying to watch.

Veronica gets to her feet, too. She reaches up, tanging her fingers in the hair under his beanie, and pulls Jughead down into a kiss, with as much obvious tongue as she can manage. She’s the one to pull away first, reveling in the way Juggie licks his lips. Her hand falls to his arm, and she slides it all the way down so he can tangle their fingers together. Completely ignoring their parents now, she says sweetly, “Why don’t we join you, Juggiekins? I can get a reservation anywhere you wanna go.”

“I’ll turn off your card. You won't have any money to play sugar mama with,” Mommy threatens as Archie and Betty stand, too. Archie pulls Betty to his side, and Veronica is happy to note that her palms don’t look bloody, though she’ll check in again soon, when she can see better.

“Fine, Mom, I don’t care. Do whatever you want,” Veronica says, and breezes past everyone to get to the door. Her significant others follow, Archie bringing up the rear in an obvious attempt to protect them. Still, when Veronica turns around, she can see the parents easily. She just can’t help herself when she says,“That’s what we’re going to do, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'll love you forever <3
> 
> Also please don't spoil anything for me, I've just started season 2 after binging season 1 in two days, thank you <3333


End file.
